narutoborutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zacięta walka w wodnym więzieniu (tom)
Zacięta walka w wodnym więzieniu (水牢の死闘!!, Suirō no Shitō!!) jest 50. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 464 "Moc ciemności" (闇の力…!!, Yami no Chikara…!!) left|thumb|159px|Gaara powstrzymuje walkę A między Sasuke. Mesmo com o seu braço incendiado pelo Amaterasu, o Quarto Raikage continuou a atacar Sasuke. Gaara aparece e interrompe a batalha dos dois. Ele pede uma chance para falar com Sasuke, o que também criou uma oportunidade para o Raikage tratar o seu braço. Gaara desestimula Sasuke a viver uma vida de ódio, citando as suas próprias experiências como prova de que seguindo tal atitude não resolveria nada. Quando Temari e Kankurō constatam que caso Sasuke pudesse ser convencido, Naruto não teria falhado e que Sasuke não era como Gaara, o Kazekage, os guarda-costas de Sunagakure (Kankurō e Temari) e o guarda-costa de Kumogakure o atacam simultaneamente. Logo após isso, Sasuke desenvolve o seu Susanoo para protegê-lo de qualquer dano. Rozdział 465 "Wtargnięcie do sali obrad" (会談場襲撃!, Kaidanjō Shūgeki!) right|thumb|159px|Mifune atakuje Sasuke. Sasuke używa Susanoo, aby zniszczyć pokój. Kiedy ninja Sunagakure i Kumogakure unikają spadających szczątków, Sasuke znajduje Karin. Ma swoją przewagę w drodze do Danzō, pozostawiając resztę Taka. Następne delegacje Sunagakure i Kumogakure. Kiedy Sasuke przybywa do pokoju, w którym odbył się Szczyt Kage, zostaje natychmiast zaatakowany przez Mifune. Danzō korzysta z tej okazji, aby uciec ze swoimi ochroniarzami i Ao podąża za nimi. Sasuke też próbuje podążać, ale zostaje wciągnięty w walkę z Piątą Mizukage. Rozdział 466 "Bitwa w zamknięciu" (密室の大攻防戦!!, Misshitsu no Daikō Bōsen!!) left|thumb|159px|Tobi pojawia się z Sasuke. Piąta Mizukage atakuje Sasuke za pomocą ataków uwolnienie lawy i uwolnienie wrzątku. Już zmęczony walką z Czwartym Raikage, Sasuke ma trudności z zniszczeniem technik. Zetsu zaczyna wyrastać z Mizukage i jej sprzymierzeńców, przekazając swoją czakrę Sasuke. Odmłodzony Sasuke, próbuje wznowić poszukiwanie Danzō. Zostaje zaatakowany przez Trzeciego Tsuchikage i najwyraźniej zabity. Tobi pojawia się i, niosąc nieprzytomnego Sasuke, dowodzi fałsz. Proponuje opowiedzieć Kage o swoim Planie Księżycowym Oku. Rozdział 467 "Deklaracja wojny" (宣戦, Sensen) right|thumb|159px|Okładka rozdziału 467. Sakura odchodzi od Konohy z Saiem, Kibą i Lee, żeby znaleźć i porozmawiać z Naruto. W Kraju Żelaza, Tobi wysyła Sasuke i Karin do innego wymiaru. Potem mówi Kage o Akatsuki zdobywały ogoniaste bestie dla dobra świata. Demony zostały stworzone przed wiekami kiedy Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek podzielił ogromną moc Dziesięcioogoniastego. Jeśli Tobi połączyć ogoniaste bestie do oryginalnego Dziesięcioogoniastego i zapieczętować w jego ciele, będzie mógł umieścić iluzję w całym świecie i zakończyć wszystkie wojny. Prosi Kage o pomoc w osiągnięciu tego celu, dając mu Naruto i Killera B (i robi ujawniając, że B nigdy nie został złapany). Kage odmawiają, a tym samym Tobi deklaruje rozpoczęcie Czwartej Wojny Shinobi. Rozdział 468 "Ośmioogoniasty i Dziewięcioogoniasty" (八尾と九尾, Hachibi to Kyūbi) left|thumb|159px|Zostają utworzone Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi. Com a Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja declarada, Tobi sai do local da reunião. Os Kage retomam a ideia de unirem suas forças para combater a Akatsuki. Por causa das ações de Danzō, Konoha não seria permitida a juntar-se a eles até que um novo Hokage fosse definido, preferencialmente Kakashi. Apesar de que Killer B e Naruto poderiam constituir uma valiosa vantagem no embate da guerra, situando-os no campo de batalha faria com que fosse muito fácil para que a Akatsuki os capturasse. Os Kage concordam em dedicar todos os seus recursos para proteger a ambos. Enquanto isso, Killer B começa a aprender como se tornar um cantor melhor com Sabu. Eles são interrompidos pela chegada de Kisame. Rozdział 469 "Wyznanie Sakury" (サクラの告白!!, Sakura no Kokuhaku!!) right|thumb|159px|Sakura uznaje Naruto. Kisame i Killer B zaczynają walczyć. Gdzie indziej, Czwarty Raikage jest zaangażowany w Sojuszu Shinobi, a potem on i pozostali Kage wracają do swoich wiosek, aby przygotować się do wojny. Ao w dalszym ciągu walczy z poplecznikiem Danzō, ale wpada w pułapkę, a jego ciało zostało przejęte przez Fū Yamanakę. Tymczasem Sakura i jej towarzysze odnajdują Naruto w Kraju Żelaza. Unika mówiąc mu, że ich przyjaciele w Konohy postanowili zabić Sasuke. Zamiast tego, Sakura mówi Naruto, że nie kocha Sasuke i że teraz go kocha. Naruto oskarża ją o kłamstwo do siebie. Rozdział 470 "Bee-niasty kontra Kisame" (キラービーVS鬼鮫!!, Kirābī Bāsasu Kisame!!) left|thumb|159px|Transformacja B. Naruto obala twierdzenie Sakury. Chociaż Uzumaki zwraca uwagę, że nie przyjdzie do kraju Żelaza po prostu mówi mu, że go kocha, Sakura podkreśla, że to prawda. Ona zachęca Naruto do zrezygnowania z obietnicy polegająca na sprowadzenie Sasuke do Konohy dla niej, ale on uważa, że to nie jest jego głównym powodem widząc Sasuke. Sakura odchodzi bez słowa. Potem zaczyna własne poszukiwania Sasuke, nie wiedząc, że Sai pozostawił klona z tuszu. Gdzie indziej, zaczyna nagrzewać się walka między Kisame i Killer B. B próbuje różnych czasów do do ataku Kisame, ale Samehada Kisame pochłania jego czakrę, zanim którykolwiek ataki mogą połączyć. Rozdział 471 "Ośmioogoniasty, wersja 2" (八尾、バージョン2!!, Hachibi, Bājon Tsū!!) right|thumb|159px|Ośmioogoniasta forma drugiej wersji Killera B. Kontrolując ciało Ao, Fū Yamanaka próbuje usunąć Byakugana. Różne obrony uniemożliwiają mu wydobycie oka, dlatego stara się odciąć głowę Ao. Gdzie indziej, Killer B nadal atakuje Kisame, a Samehada wchłania czakrę i rośnie coraz bardziej. Po dotknięciu czakry Ośmioogoniastego, B może uderzyć Kisame, zanim Samehada może go powstrzymać. Kisame zostaje ciężko ranny, ale przez połączenie z Samehadą zostaje uleczony. Rozdział 472 "Zacięta walka w wodnym więzieniu" (水牢の死闘!!, Suirō no Shitō!!) left|thumb|159px|Kisame atakuje B. Kisame, sendo mais ágil na água ao fundir-se com a Samehada, cria um extenso uma extensa cúpula aquática para lutar contra Killer B dentro dela. B não consegue sobreviver debaixo d'água por muito tempo e a Samehada continua a absorver o seu chakra, então ele tenta escapar, mas é perseguido e atacado por Kisame. Quando B ficou exausto, Kisame separou-se da Samehada e tenta cortar as pernas de B para fazer com que fosse mais fácil carregá-lo posteriormente. Samehada, tendo aumentado a sua afeição pelo chakra de B, impede Kisame e protege Killer B, até mesmo lhe transferindo de volta o seu chakra. Kisame a chuta para longe e tenta mais uma vez cortar as pernas de B. Rozdział 473 "Brother" (ブラザー, Burazā) right|thumb|159px|A i B używają Raiton: Daburu Rariatto. Kisame é impedido de ferir Killer B pelo Quarto Raikage, atraído para o local da cúpula aquática criada por Kisame anteriormente. A Samehada restaura as reservas de chakra de B, permitindo que ele e o Raikage formassem uma dupla e decapitassem Kisame antes que o mesmo pudesse usar outra técnica. No País do Ferro, Suigetsu e Jūgo são capturados e Ao, em outro local, tem a sua vida salva pela Quinta Mizukage. Fū Yamanaka, ainda controlando o corpo de Ao, pede para a Mizukage ajudá-lo a retirar as proteções do Byakugan. Isso a alerta para a elegância de Ao, forçando Fū a abandonar o controle do corpo de Ao. Enquanto isso, o clone de tinta de Sai aproxima-se de Naruto e relata a ele sobre o que Sakura não tinha conseguido relatar. Cytat "Wiadomo, iż piloty do telewizora czy odtwarzacza DVD mają do siebie, że im słabsze w nich baterie, tym słabiej reagują na wciskanie przycisków. Niedawno zauważyłem, że nie wymieniam baterii na nowe, jeśli za którymś razem jednak urzędzenie zaskoczy. Nawet jak pilot przestaje reagowa, to otwieram go i pocieram baterie, co przeważnie pomaga. Naprawdę, spróbujacie sami! Oczywiście najłatwiej byłoby natychmiast włożyć nowe, ja rozumiem, ale..." - Masashi Kishimoto, 2010 Na drugiej stronie okładki Sasuke zakłóca obrady pięciu Kage. Używa "Bogini dnia" i "Boga nawałnic", lecz zmuszony jest przejść do defensywy. W ostatniej chwili na polu walki zjawia Madara Uchiha i zdradza przywódcom swój "diaboliczny" plan.